


Hidden Talent

by words_savedme



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:14:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22779277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/words_savedme/pseuds/words_savedme
Summary: Six loves Butch's hidden talent.
Relationships: Butch Deloria/Courier Six
Kudos: 6





	Hidden Talent

“Buuuuttcch,” Six whined, tugging on the bottom of Butch’s shirt. 

Butch groaned. He knew what she wanted, knew she loved when he sang to her, even though singing embarrassed Butch enough to force a blush on his cheeks. 

Finding out Butch could sing was an accident, really. Six had stepped out from the shower one night in the dark, sore enough to limp, and tip-toed into the bedroom thinking Butch was asleep. 

“Into each life, some rain must fall.” Butch was whispering as he took his shoes off, and Six almost tripped over herself in an attempt to avoid getting caught. His voice was so raspy, so soft, that Six couldn't bear to interrupt him. 

“But too much is fallin’, in mine.” Butch stopped after that line, pulling his shirt over his head and crawling under the blankets. Six tried to reign in her excitement at his voice, knowing Butch would be embarrassed if he knew she caught him singing. He never sang, not even on long walks across the wastes when the two of them were neck deep in Viper territory and drained beyond measure. 

Six tried to sneak back into the bathroom before Butch could catch her, but instead of backing up quietly Six ran into the wall and grumbled under her breath. 

“Six? You okay?” Butch turned around to Six grimacing, squeezing the life out of her towel in hopes that maybe he wouldn't see her, plain as day, with her back to the wall.

“Yeah.” Six’s throat was on fire. If Butch found out Six had heard him sing in secret, he might never sing again. Six couldn't bare the thought.

“C’mere.” Butch sat up against the headboard, patting his lap for Six to take her spot. He seemed oblivious to Six's nerves, which soothed Six enough to take a step forward, wobbling onto the bed. Her arms shook underneath her weight, sore and stiff from the past week's adventures. Butch noticed immediately, lifting her by the waist and pulling her against him. 

Butch always loved the way Six's skin felt after a shower. Some nights, when Butch was too tired to stand in the shower himself, he would sit outside the tub while Six cleaned herself, waiting for her to finish and dragging her down next to him to rub his face against her body. Six loved those moments, even if the two of them ended up falling asleep on the dirty bathroom floor.

“You want me to give you a back rub? You seem sore.” Butch spoke against Six’s ear, running his fingers up her arms and nuzzling her neck with his nose. Six shivered as soon as Butch kissed her collarbone. 

She shook her head.

“I want you to sing.” She pulled her face back, biting the inside of her mouth. She grinned as soon as Butch opened his mouth, cheeks bright pink, trying to calm his nerves. "Please. I like your voice." Six dragged a finger over Butch's shoulder, feeling the muscles relax beneath her. 

“I’m not very good at it.” Six flicked Butch’s chest with her fingers when he said this, shaking her head again and readjusting herself on his lap. Butch's hands automatically gripped her hips more firmly as she moved.

“Liar. I heard you singing just now.” Six nudged her nose against Butch’s chin, feeling him loosen beneath her. As soon as his hands began to rub circles on her skin, Six knew she had won the battle. 

Butch had a thing for Six’s nuzzling. He had a thing for her eyes, too, and the way she walked--like if she stepped a certain way his body would light on fire. To be honest, Butch had a thing for all of Six, even when she was grouchy and tired and covered in dirt. 

Butch nodded and began to sing. His voice was faint and groggy, and he paused once to clear his throat, waiting for Six to stop him. As soon as he started, though, Six’s forehead found its way to his heart, her arms wrapping around his neck. 

Six shut her eyes. Most days, Six had trouble sleeping, had trouble with nightmares and flashbacks and anxiety. That night, though, Six fell asleep within minutes, and Butch decided that a little embarrassment was well worth her falling asleep, soundly, against him.

Butch fell asleep, too, afraid to move in fear of waking Six up. Even if his neck was bent and he was a little too warm, Butch would do anything to keep Six in his lap. 

A few hours later, Six’s eyes opened to find Butch still beneath her, breathing heavily. His chest rose with each breath, and she took the time to trace his chest, around his muscles and over his heart. Six always told Butch his greatest weapon was his heart, that he was kind and brave enough to do anything, even save the mojave. Butch always told her she was talking about herself. 

"Butch, you're the bravest person I know." Six would get real serious when she said this, holding Butch's face in her hands and pressing her forehead against his. Butch would give in then, would start to believe her words. 

"If I'm the bravest person you know, then what the hell does that make you?" Butch tried to make Six smile, and normally the move worked. Six would soften in his arms and shut her eyes before kissing his nose. 

"It makes me the luckiest girl in the world." Every time Six said those words to Butch, he couldn't help but hug her like the world was ending. All he wanted was to keep her safe, to make her smile, and for some unknown reason she did. 

Six crawled off of Butch after a few minutes of silence, leaving the bed and finding a clean shirt in the drawers. She slipped the shirt on, aching and popping as she moved her shoulders, and sat back on the bed beside Butch. 

“Butch.” Six tapped his shoulder, his eyes mulling open. He grinned as soon as his gaze focused, lazily placing a hand atop her thigh. Six nestled beneath the blankets, pulling Butch down with her by the fingers and kissing his hand as he stretched. 

“You’re a good singer, Butch.” Six kissed his neck. Butch laughed, a little more awake at her words. He stroked her back, feeling her muscles move beneath his fingers--the muscles carrying the weight of Vegas. 

“I love you, Six.” Butch kissed Six’s cheek, wrapping an arm loosely over her waist and tucking her into his side. 

“I love you, Butch.” Butch laughed and kissed Six again, her body filling every empty space his left. 

Now, as Six whined while watching Butch change his clothes, Butch nearly lost his composure. He wanted to swallow Six whole, to kiss her until the two of them became nothing. 

“Which song?” Butch was already embarrassed, but he would have done anything for Six. Anything and everything.

“Heartache By the Numbers.” Butch smiled. He finished pulling his shorts up and crawled over Six, his weight on his elbows. 

“I’ve got heartache by the numbers,” Butch groaned as he sang, kissing along Six’s neck and fitting his hands underneath her shirt. Six wrapped her legs around Butch, fingers resting on his collarbone. 

Butch’s face was red, but he kept singing. He kept singing until Six started kissing him. He kept singing until he couldn't any longer, because his mouth was too busy kissing.


End file.
